


"What do I look like to you?"

by IggysNewRecipe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adorable, Gay, Gladnis, I want this written on my tombstone, I'm actually fangirling about this, Incubus!ignis, M/M, No regerts, but fr I should stop, gay smut implied, give it love like it needs, good God fluff, ha no it's not, i love this, i love this so much, it's actually the best thing I've written in my life, it's so good, literally fluff, no detailed sexy times, pls, pls i love this, pls-, pure love and fluff, so cute, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Ignis is an incubus, and he knows he is. His curse can only be broken by true love, and this is a short life recall of what it was like when said curse got broken by a man named Gladiolus.





	"What do I look like to you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I love this it's so pure and fluffy and I love it and I just I'm sorry.

Ignis is an incubus, and he knows he is. He always has, always will. He knows he's a demon, and he knows a way to become human. The Astrals above told him that he has to make someone fall in love with him, and it has to be the other way around. 

Ignis is good at seducing people, he's done it to many men and women, and yet he's never found who would break his curse. Many men of varying heights, many women of varying weights, and though they fell for him, he never felt the same. 

Ignis is able to transform himself into the perfect man, shifting his features to make himself look how someone's dream man would look. He's also able to act just as they wanted him to be, named, sized, everything.

It's all perfectly set. He was once a man named Joshua who was muscular and had brown hair that made him look very masculine.

His eyes were a gorgeous brown, and his skin was perfectly tanned. A woman, who went by Morgan, had dreamt that he was that way, that he acted highly confident, but also very humble.

But that wasn't Ignis. 

Sure, he'd walked about in his normal skin, spoke in his normal voice, acted as his normal self daily, but he was always transformed when he looked for a partner.

Ignis never asked his partners how he looked, because he knew that he didn't look like himself. 

Ignis had been human before, his piercing green eyes, soft blonde hair, alabaster skin with acne scars dotted about.

And yet, nobody saw him that way. 

Ignis was never truly Ignis. 

He wasn't ever as intelligent as he actually is, he was never as beautiful as he truly was.

And it hurt. 

It hurt terribly. 

One day though, he met a beautiful man, tall, dark, and incredibly handsome.

On the outside he didn't look how he was on the inside. 

This man, Gladiolus Amicitia, was incredibly smart, alot smarter than most, but not as much as Ignis was.

As Ignis got to know him, he noticed the large quantities of books he had, varying from history to romance, though the romantic comedies were always his favorite. But no matter how much Ignis tried to seduce the man, it never worked, he always told him that he didn't want him to think he was taking advantage of him, so eventually, Ignis stopped trying to sexually advance on him, and began taking it slow. 

Some odd day, Gladiolus eventually asked the two to become official, asking Ignis to be his boyfriend. 

And Ignis said yes. 

Gladiolus seemed ecstatic about it, and held Ignis tightly in his arms that day for a few minutes, and the smile on his face told Ignis that this was right. 

It was as it should've. 

Gladiolus loved Ignis, and Ignis loved Gladiolus. 

Ignis remembered when he first met his family, his father before he died, and his younger sister before she aged. Ignis and Iris were close, almost as if brother and sister, and Gladiolus adored it. Iris would always ask Ignis for help with her 'girly things' as she called them, and he did. 

When their father died, Ignis was there for them both, caring and comforting them when his sickness overtook him. Ignis knew that he'd never understand the pain that they felt, but he tried. 

Oh, how he tried.

Ignis never ever worked so hard for someone's approval in his life, and he'd been in Eos for a long time. 

Ignis remembered the time they first ever made love, how sweet and passionate it was, how Gladiolus was gentle with him, never once increasing his slow and steady pace, how he kissed his lips when he hurt him or made him uncomfortable, how he kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear how much he loved him. And how amazing his climax felt as he released hot white tendrils of pleasure, and allowed his boyfriend to release inside of him. 

The shower that followed after was both sensually intimate and extremely loving.

They'd cuddled in bed once they finished, holding each other like their lives depended on it. 

Ignis remembered when Gladiolus proposed to him, and how they'd both bought one another a ring and decided to propose on the same day, even though Gladiolus beat him to it. 

Ignis remembered their wedding day, their honeymoon, and their first ever anniversary. 

And today, they were sitting down, reading separately together, and sharing the occasional glance of love at the other. Ignis found himself staring at the man, and eventually found himself asking his husband of twenty years a question he wanted to ask ever since they met. 

"What did I look like when we first met, my love?"

Gladiolus chuckled, "Well, you were very pale and gorgeous, you had beautifully shaped green eyes, perfectly styled blonde hair, and your lips were a happy pink that matched your skin." 

He tilted his head slightly, "Why?" 

Ignis smiled, and felt his eyes begin releasing tears of happiness, similar to the tears he cried on their wedding day. 

Gladiolus rushed to Ignis, "Iggy, babe what's wrong?"

Ignis shook his head, "Nothing I've just.."

"..Never heard anyone say that to me before."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter I have one follower and it's a robot
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Iggysnewrecipe


End file.
